Working together
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Sometimes working together can bring two people closer... LeonxOC one-shot


**A/N:** This is a one-shot for someone on another site and the OC belongs to her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Leon or even the OC.

You woke up to another day of rebuilding Hollow Bastion. After all, you are with the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. After getting dressed and fixing up your hair you went downstairs to have some breakfast with Merlin. Yes, you did live with Merlin, but that never bugged you. Cid is on the computer typing away like normal.

"Morning Merlin, morning Cid." You greeted as you sat yourself at the table.

"Mornin'." Cid replied.

"How did you sleep Ayla?" merlin asked.

"I slept pretty good." You answered as you took a bite of toast.

"I'm glad to hear since you will need all that energy for the construction of Hollow Bastion." Merlin said.

"Yeah, I know." You agreed.

"And not to mention that Leon will be around." Cid added.

You blushed from his statement. Everyone knew you had a huge crush on Leon. Every time his name is brought up you blush. Whenever you hear his voice your stomach is filled with butterflies. And when he's near you your legs feel like jelly. Everyone loves to tease you when it comes to Leon. Leon is the only one who doesn't notice the teasing or that you have a crush on him.

"Shut up." You spat.

Cid laughed at your response.

You soon left to go to the castle where Ansem's computer room is. Leon is the one who discovered it and has been working on the computer to find out more about Ansem and the Heartless ever since.

"Sorry i'm late!" you hollered as you enter the room.

"You slept in again?" You heard Leon ask.

Once again your stomach is filled with butterflies but you answered like nothing is wrong.

"Um, yeah." You scratched the back of your head.

"Well, let's get to work." Leon said.

"Right away captain!" You saluted.

You loved working with Leon. Even though he will never return your feelings you still want to be around him.

"So, found any new leads?" You asked.

"No, not a thing." Leon answered.

"Man, this is hopeless!" You whined.

"Ansem was a man with many secrets. He was a great ruler, but kept to himself." Leon said as he typed at the keyboard.

"Yeah, I guess so." You sighed.

Leon stopped typing at the keys and looked up at you.

"Ayla, is something bothering you?" Leon asked.

You were a little taken back by his question. He normally doesn't ask.

"I'm fine, why?" You asked.

"You sound like there's something on your mind." Leon pointed out.

Well, of course there's something on your mind. You had feelings for Leon and you want to let him know how you fell about him. You were afraid though that it would ruin the relationship you two already have.

"Nope, i'm fine." You said.

"You're not a very good liar." Leon said.

"I'm not lying!" You spat.

Leon turned around to face you.

"I've known you long enough to know when you're lying and when you're telling the truth." Leon crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, maybe I just don't want to talk about it." You said turning away from him.

"Ayla, I know what's on your mind." Leon said suddenly.

"Oh really? Then what is on my mind Leon?" You challenged him.

"Your feelings towards me." He hit the mark.

Your heart stopped beating when he said it. You never would have thought that he figured it out. You looked down at the floor.

"So what?" You said trying to shrug it off like he is wrong even though he's right.

"So, what are your feelings towards me?" Leon asked.

"Does it matter?" You spat not wanting to continue the conversation anymore.

"It does to me." Leon said softly.

You took a deep breath and revealed to him your secret.

"I'm gonna say it bluntly; I have a big crush on you." You said bluntly fearing for what might happen next.

You didn't get a response from Leon so you thought maybe you would just leave and crawl under a rock or something. You were about to walk away when you felt a pair of arms snake around your shoulders. You felt Leon's hot breath on your neck sending shivers down your spine. You must have been blushing 10 shades of red.

"I glad to hear it because I feel the same way." He whispered in your ear.

"Y-y-you do?" You stuttered.

Leon turned you around so you were facing him. He had a small smile on his face. He leaned in and planted a kiss on your lips with his own. Your eyes widened in shock but then slowly you gave in and kissed him back.

You pulled away not long later.

"Yes, I feel the same way Ayla." Leon answered.

You smiled and bought him back into another long kiss.

You could get used to this.


End file.
